


corn maze

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Young Avengers drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: Corn mazes are terrible, awful, evil places. But if you can muster the courage, they are a good excuse to hold hands with the boy you've been crushing on. Even if mischievous ten-year-olds are having fun at your expense.A Halloween themed Billy/Teddy drabble based on the prompt "We can't go in there…"





	corn maze

“We can't go in there…” Billy muttered, nerves cracking his voice.

“Why not? It's just a corn maze,” Loki teased, “Don't tell me you're scaaaaared.”

Billy shivered as the cold October wind cut through his thin jacket. God, he wished he'd brought gloves. And thinker shoes. And an extra pair of socks. And another sweatshirt or two. “Yes, I am scared,” he admitted. He refused to be goaded into something he did not want to do by a, like, ten year old. He breathed on his fingers, “and cold, and I just really want to be inside the barn with a nice cup of hot chocolate with everyone else.”

“Come oooooooon,” Loki whined, “You already paid for your ticket. It'd be a waste not to use it. Everyone else already finished the corn maze and the haunted house. We can't leave after just the haunted house.”

Billy looked at Teddy out of the corner of his eye. Despite his disdain for haunted houses, Billy had been the one to invite everyone out in the hopes that- no it was stupid idea, just a stupid fantasy he’d let run wild. He should have known he'd never have the guts to actually do anything.

Teddy caught him staring and offered a reassuring smile. “I understand if you don't want to go in. I can go with Loki and make sure they come back in one piece while you head back to the heating shelter if you want.”

“Yes!” Loki cheered. They turned and sprinted towards the maze, ignoring the path and running straight through the dying yellowed stalks. In a blink of an eye they vanished.

“But,” Teddy continued, nerves creeping into his voice, “I hope you'll come with us. It'd be more fun with you there.”

Teddy leaned in towards Billy and nudged his arm playfully. “Besides, I think I can protect you from anything hiding in there.”

Billy blinked. “I-" he started, then stopped and coughed. “You- that. Um. Yeah.” He coughed again. “Yes. I think so too.”

Teddy leaned back and grinned. “You can hold my hand too, if that’ll help your nerves.”

Billy's brain short circuited. Was this actually happening? Oh God this was actually happening. Should he do it could he even do it what if he-

“Hurry up slowpokes!” Loki yelled from somewhere unseen in the field ahead.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Billy grabbed Teddy's hand and marched down the path into the maze, pulling Teddy behind him. “Okay. But you can't make fun of me for screaming. We both know Loki will be scaring us the whole time.”

Teddy grinned at him. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki did indeed spend the next hour hiding in the corn and jumping out to scare Billy
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact, I absolutely hate corn mazes. Haunted houses I love, but corn mazes are the absolute fucking worst. It's not even that they're scary, cause they're not, I just hate them. But hay *wink wink* they make for good fanfic tropes 
> 
> I finally finished writing this in August during a heatwave when I was missing the cold weather that comes with late October where I grew up, but I started writing it back in May when I was missing Halloween, because Halloween is a mood, an experience, a state of existence not bound by our silly mortal concepts of time or seasonal appropriateness.


End file.
